


What's a little sex between friends?

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [23]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, Boarding School, Bottom Malcolm Bright, Childhood Friends, Drifting Apart, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits With Feelings, Hand Jobs, Inexperienced Malcolm Bright, Inexperienced Vijay Chandasara, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pre-Canon, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Inexperience, Top Vijay Chandasara, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Virginity, it's on the WAY to being resolved but not actively in the fic, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm and Vijay plan to give their virginities to each other.Tonight.(They're both seniors at their boarding school, and I've thought of them as 18 in my mind while writing, so no underage.)---Day 23: First Time
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	What's a little sex between friends?

Malcolm feels like everyone knows. Like everyone’s staring at him. He stutters a few times in class, which only serves to make it worse. Even the peers that got bored of bullying him for the mess his father dragged their family into are eyeing him again, looking right into the depths of him. He ducks his head and tries to ignore them. He tries to ignore what’s going to happen that night.

And it _is_ going to happen. He’s wanted this for a few years now, and it took him forever to get to this point despite his and Vijay’s not-relationship. They’re already drifting, too. If he doesn’t go through with this tonight, he may not find someone else he’s comfortable baring himself to for some time. 

Malcolm knows most of his youth was robbed of him at birth, just by the fact of who his father is. He knows he won’t have many of the firsts his peers have had by the time his teens are up. 

He refuses to give in. He refuses to be a virgin any longer than he has to be. (Yes, he’s well aware that he’s had enough encounters with Vijay to not be a virgin in the strictest sense of the word, but they’ve never gone all the way. He intends to fix that tonight.)

By contrast, Vijay, who, to the best of Malcolm’s knowledge is equally as inexperienced as he is, spends the day grinning and cracking jokes with his new friends like nothing’s different. Like sex is nothing new, like it’s something he does all the time. He’s standing tall. He’s relaxed. He’s just good ol’ Vijay.

Malcolm is a little envious. He wishes he could be as calm and collected. He wishes he could cruise through school making friends and being social the way Vijay has in recent months. Ever since his father was released from jail, it was like he was a new person. Well, Vijay himself barely changed. He’s happier, yes, but his personality is the same it was before, back when they were the corner table boys. 

Back when Malcolm was his only friend. 

No, it was like he was a new person to their peers. He wasn’t the teen they bullied. He was suddenly worth knowing, worth cozying up to. And Vijay soaked up that attention. He thrived under it. He, like Malcolm’s mother, was a person made to be at the center of everything. He was a charmer. 

And, for some reason, he liked Malcolm. _Likes_ Malcolm. He perked up the moment Malcolm approached him about taking that final step and promised to make it good for him. He kissed him, too, playfully slapped his ass and called him _baby boy._

Malcolm knew he didn’t want to give his virginity to anyone else. 

It’s a relief to finish his last class of the day, to go back to his room and let the tension melt as the eyes are finally forced off his back. He pulls out his homework and works on it idly. 

There are four hours between now and dinner. Two hours between now and Vijay arriving. They decided they’d do it in Malcolm’s room, simply because they were less likely to be interrupted there. Plus, he has the supplies. It was easy enough. Malcolm bought the lube months ago and has been using it every now and then to stretch himself, to try and imagine just what the real deal will feel like. He grabbed the strip of condoms at the same time. He’s not sure he _wants_ to use them, but he wanted to give Vijay the option. 

It takes him forty-five minutes to finish his work.

He paces the length of his room. He chews teeth marks into three of his pencils. He brushes his hair twice. 

Eventually, pulling the bottle of lube out from under his bed with trembling hands, Malcolm shucks his pants and briefs and lays on the bed. He slicks up his fingers the way he has so many times in the last few months. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and reaches down to his hole.

A moan threatens to escape. Malcolm buries his face in the crook of his elbow as he works the first finger in. The second burns a little, because he goes too fast. He takes his time with those two. Then a third. Three should be good enough, right? Once or twice he made it up to four, but he doesn’t think he’ll need more than three for Vijay’s cock, wonderful as it is. 

He bites his lip and has to wrap his slick hand around the base of his own just thinking about it. How it will _finally_ feel splitting him open. He’s had the weight of it in his hand, in his mouth. He’s felt it twitch and throb and spit. He knows what it tastes like. 

He wants it inside of him. 

Nervously, he pulls his pants back up. He can’t open the door naked, after all. Even if Vijay would probably take one look at him and whistle, eyes darkening. If only they weren’t in school dorms. 

(Malcolm doubts their relationship, whatever it is, will last into college.)

Vijay is oddly on time. Not that he’s usually terribly late, but it’s not unlike him to arrive ten minutes past when they planned. His hands are in his pants pockets when Malcolm opens the door. He flashes him a manic grin. 

Malcolm lets him in, gives him a tentative smile in return. He locks the door behind him. 

Vijay looks all around the room as if he hasn’t been here a million times before. “So, um. What’s crackin’, baby boy?”

So he’s nervous, too. There’s an odd fluttery feeling in Malcolm’s stomach that he does his best to ignore. “I was just waiting for you,” he blurts out. He shifts from foot to foot and bites his lip as he feels the slick slide of his cheeks rubbing together, lube smeared around his rim. 

Vijay rocks back on his heels. “That’s mega-hot, you know that, right?” He scratches at the back of his head. “How we wanna do this?”

“The usual way?” Malcolm’s lips twitch, and he ducks his head. Then, refusing to let his nerves get the better of him, he undoes the button on his uniform pants and pushes them down. He’s not wearing his briefs anymore, didn’t bother to put them back on after prepping himself. His cock bobs in the air between them.

Vijay nearly trips over himself. “Holy fucking _shit_ , you really want this dick, don’cha?” He swallows thickly and crowds Malcolm over by his twin bed, kicking his shoes off and tugging at the fly of his own pants. 

His back hits the bed, and he bounces. Shifting back, Malcolm pulls his legs up and bares himself. He watches Vijay for his reaction. 

It’s worth it. Vijay trips over his pants and falls half onto the bed, cheeks reddening. He jumps up, straightens up and unbuttons his shirt. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were shooting your shot with some other beefcake, sweetcheeks. You, um. You seem to know what you’re doing.”

“I’ve been practicing,” Malcolm reminds him. His eyes drop to Vijay’s cock, to how dark and flushed it already is as he steps out of his briefs. “For you.”

That cock twitches visibly, bobbing in the air. 

Malcolm licks his lips. Another time, he reminds himself. Tonight he doesn’t want it in his mouth. “I’m ready.”

A flicker of disappointment crosses Vijay’s face then. “ _All_ ready?” He makes a crude thrusting gesture with his fingers. 

It didn’t occur to Malcolm that Vijay might have wanted to open him up. His lips part but nothing comes out. 

“Next time?” Vijay says, quiet and hopeful.

Malcolm nods jerkily. “Sure. Next time.” He swallows. “But now? Please fuck me, Vijay.”

“Anything you want, baby boy.” Climbing up onto the bed, Vijay settles between his hovering legs. Then he freezes, looks around. “What about rubbers?”

“I have them if you want to use them.” 

Vijay’s eyes swing to meet his. “ _If_?”

Malcolm feels his cheeks redden. “You haven’t — before, right?”

“Nope,” Vijay breathes out. “So no little hats for Big Papa.”

“Not if you don’t want to.”

“Alright, alright.” Vijay’s hands are clumsy on his thighs, like he’s never touched him before. Like he’s never held them open as he slurped at Malcolm’s cock.

It’s oddly endearing. (Or maybe Malcolm just finds _everything_ Vijay does endearing.)

Vijay fumbles with Malcolm’s legs, with his own cock, with the bottle of lube he grabs from the table. Up close, it’s easy to see the nerves written all over his face. His smile is a little twitchy. His eyes are wide. 

Malcolm shifts, sitting up, and grabs the lube from his shaky hand. He sees the way Vijay’s smile drops. “It’s okay,” he says quietly. He cracks the cap open and squirts some into his hand. Reaching down between them, he grasps Vijay’s cock. 

“ _Shit_ , baby boy.” Vijay bites his lip and bucks his hips into Malcolm’s hand. “I’m gonna shoot off faster than a super soaker as soon as I’m in you.”

“Then we’ll have next time,” Malcolm says, thinking back on Vijay’s words from earlier and letting himself have a little hope. He can only pray it doesn’t fail him. 

Even if it does, the radiant way Vijay smiles is worth it. “Hell yeah. Just you wait, I’ll be railing you _just_ right in a few days.”

Malcolm wipes the rest of the lube off on a tissue and pulls Vijay down for a kiss. “Let’s focus on tonight, okay?”

Vijay stares at him. Nods. He hitches Malcolm’s legs up again, wraps a guiding hand around his cock, and sinks the head in. The sensation rips a groan out of him. He bites his lip and bottoms out in one thrust, eyes screwed shut, body trembling.

Malcolm’s fingers twist in the sheets as he breathes choppily through his mouth. The dick inside of him definitely feels different than a few fingers, and while there was a brief burn, it feels _so good_. He clenches down unwittingly.

And Vijay cries out, slumping over him already. 

Malcolm blinks. He can feel Vijay softening. Part of it is disappointing. Part of it feels amazing. _He_ did that. 

“Don’t hate me, baby boy,” Vijay says, pleads. 

Snorting, Malcolm reaches down to wrap a hand around himself. “I don’t hate you,” he insists. 

Vijay knocks his hand away and grips him the way he always does, the way that always drives Malcolm nuts, and a few strokes aided by the slight pressure of his cock still lodged in Malcolm’s hole is more than enough to bring him off. 

In the end, they’re a gross mess. 

It’s _wonderful_.

“Next time,” Vijay says smugly, licking come off his hand, “I’m gonna blow your world.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
